One Moment
by KaUiA
Summary: It takes one moment for everything to start. To laugh, to smile, one moment is all it took. He was happy. She was happy.But fate had something else for them. One moment, one accident was all it took to change everything. Sokai
1. Chapter 1: She

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sora or Kingdom Hearts. I can only dream.**

**Author's note:** I wrote this like ages ago and finally decided to post this. I hope you enjoy this! It's inspired from a video from youtube.

**Summary:** One moment is all it takes to find love. It takes one moment for everything to start. To laugh, to smile, one moment is all it took. He was happy. She was happy. They didn't need anything else. But fate had something else for them. One moment, one accident was all it took to change everything. Everything was lost; shattered in tiny fragments until the 'they' was nothing more than a figment of a long lost dream.

* * *

Chapter one: She

* * *

Dark

It all happened in an instant.

Muddy

She remembered the fear.

The pain

Her heart beats so fast.

Her mind went blank.

She remembered bright illuminating flashes of light.

Pain, rain, pouring endlessly like bullets shot.

It only took few seconds.

There was that dim sound of cars screeching, the sound of a glass breaking.

She remembered trying to scream, trying to release the pain she felt; only numbness took her.

It was red, flowing like her hair, only darker.

Blood flowed.

Faintly, she felt light, sleepy; she wanted to close her eyes.

Dimly, she could remember a voice calling her.

"Kairi", it said.

The voice sounded sad, trying to reach her. It was a voice she knew so well. It was a voice belonging to a person who filled her with warmth and happiness. She wanted to assure that voice, to comfort him, to tell him that she was okay. She wasn't hurt although her body only felt cold.

One last time she tried to open her lips but pain only denied her of that. She tried to reach her hands out to that person, to touch him so that she could be comforted, knowing that that person is okay. If that person is okay, perhaps everything will be okay.

Blue sapphire eyes were the last thing she remembered before darkness took her.

* * *

AN: Like no like? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: He

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sora or Kingdom Hearts. I can only dream.**

**Summary:**One moment is all it takes to find love. It takes one moment for everything to start. To laugh, to smile, one moment is all it took. He was happy. She was happy. They didn't need anything else. But fate had something else for them. One moment, one accident was all it took to change everything. Everything was lost; shattered in tiny fragments until the 'they' was nothing more than a figment of a long lost dream.

* * *

Chapter Two: He

* * *

I was described to be such an unusual guy. As a child, I spent all my time sleeping under the beach when others would be playing all day. When others asked why, I would only said one thing, "The sea feels nice" It didn't make sense to them why. Others were just bewildered.

As I grew up, I decided take up to drawing. I liked what I see. From drawing, I took to painting. In the end, I was with a camera. Painting had its perks but photography just had this charm to me. I probably can't explain it well.

I took to photography like a fish in the water. I started to take pictures, capturing moments of life.

I was always hiding, looking at world's nature, watching other people live. It was fun. When my friends were goofing off, I took shots, when they got drunk, when they were racing, when they were panicking over their homework before class; I took shots. When it was raining, I took shots. If it was sunny, I took shots.

I probably took shot of the same sky more than a hundred but each time feels so different. Morning, afternoon, and evenings are all different. Each angle, each second of the same scenery is different.

The world, I watched. It didn't bother me not to be part of it. It was fun to watch others. I was happy enough. I thought nothing could make me anymore happier.

Until…that day

…the day that I saw her, the day she came

When she stumbled into my life, everything changed. Not in a bad way of course. It changed to something new.

And to think all it took was taking a photo of her.

She was just passing by the corridor when I was taking shots.

It was an accidental shot.

One snap, one moment.

Everything changed.

Everything about her was different, new.

She was my new fascination. I didn't understand myself why but I liked it, taking photos of her.

It reminded me of the sea that I loved the most.

She thought it was annoying, I thought it was cute so I took a shot. When she was angry, I still took shots. When she was sad and crying, I still took a shot.

It was such a mystifying feeling, something completely different. It's not like the shot when the sun rises or when the sun sets. It's neither the color of spring, summer, fall nor winter. It's not February. It's not the vision of morning nor is it the night. I can't say its flying nor can I saw its falling. She reminds me of the sea. I could take hundreds of shots of the sea but I could never be satisfied.

It was a different unsatisfied feeling. I'm satisfied but there is this desire to have more. Every shot of her was like getting the greatest shot, feeling satisfied but wanting more. It's not a desire because of hunger but just because you feel happy when you do it.

It always made her mad, angry and embarrassed. She said she hated it. She calls me a stalker.

Then, it comes, an incident when our relationship took a turn.

She screamed, angry, hurt, embarrassed.

I remembered her words.

"_How can you take pictures at a time like this?" although she was shaking with tears, I could hear a clear tone of anger, frustration and a deep sadness in her voice._

_I put down my camera and smiled._

"_What are you smiling for!" she looked angrier than sad._

_I answered that with a shot._

"_I look horrible and you take pictures" she said, sniffing once in awhile. Truthfully, she didn't know whether to just cry or get mad at him. Frustration gnawed her._

"_That's easy" I said, "Even when you're crying, you still look pretty."_

_She stopped crying then. She laughed like mad despite crying all her tears away._

Since then, the two of us got along perfectly. We became friends. It wasn't exactly picture perfect. I frustrated her to no end with my antics. Still, when she smiled, it made everything better.

We hung out and somewhere along the line, I slipped. I forgot to capture moments. So happy unlike any other, I forgot and everything wasn't the same. I became a part of the picture. I just couldn't find the strength to look away from her. I was enraptured in her. It felt like doing anything else like taking pictures were a waste when I was with her.

…Like she was magic.

Before I knew it, we were together. I wasn't just the guy who took pictures. I was a part of it. Everyone loved it. My friend, Riku just laughed, dubbed her as a miracle wonder on me; eccentric, stubborn guy with a girl like her.

After all, I earned a strange reputation, the reputation of being wild that is. Personal spaces didn't exist. Girls complained how I'd pop out of nowhere just to take pictures even when I'm not supposed to. If I thought things were too dull in a classroom, I'd leave to go somewhere more interesting. If not, I'd end up doing something that causes everything to change in the room. A fight, confessions, pranks would happen far too often occur. Too many times, teachers complained, I'd be sent to the office, be suspended and my mom would lecture me; though it didn't really affect me.

Kairi sometimes wondered how is it that I managed to pass in school.

We were happy. For the first time, everything was filled with colors. I was all smiles. She was all smiles.

Everyone seemed relieved. We had fights, we argued. At the end of the day, we'd make up. I thought it'll always be like that.

But…

Life isn't like that. Nothing remains the same. Everything changes.

Just as everything started with a moment, it ended that way too.

I remembered driving. It was raining hard. It was hard to see the road. We were talking happily, conversing about the day's event, enraptured with the other person.

Then, there was a flash of light.

A big truck, a bright light.

He remembered the fear. He remembered trying to shield her. He remembered pain.

He heard sirens.

I was supposed to protect her, I thought then.

I remembered voices.

Then, everything faded away.

* * *

**AN**: I finally decided to post this. I had this already written for months but couldn't decided when to post this. This is the unedited version.


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sora or Kingdom Hearts. I can only dream.**

**Summary:** One moment is all it takes to find love. It takes one moment for everything to start. To laugh, to smile, one moment is all it took. He was happy. She was happy. They didn't need anything else. But fate had something else for them. One moment, one accident was all it took to change everything. Everything was lost; shattered in tiny fragments until the 'they' was nothing more than a figment of a long lost dream.

**AN:** The story is as you've noticed focuses on Sora and Kairi but is to be told from different characters' point of view. Try to guess whose view is this one. It's pretty obvious. The views will be shifted but Sora and Kairi are in them.

* * *

Chapter Three: Her

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when they woke me up.

They were frantic, worried. Their eyes large, in denial, like they themselves didn't believe the words they were uttering.

I didn't understand 'till I heard the words.

Accident. Hospital.

Who, I thought.

Then I remembered.

Kairi, where is she? I faintly remembered that she'd be a little late. A few seconds passed.

I looked at my aunt, her eyes, tear filled. Her body was shaking. Was it from the cold? "Oh Namine" her voice shook, with eyes so sad, expressing that there was something a truth unreal, something that she didn't want to believe.

Then it hit me.

Kairi. Was. In. An. Accident.

* * *

He told me to stay in the house. I insisted to come.

We got there as fast as we could. Aunt kept crying, praying that her baby was alright.

I too felt the same. She was my cousin. Far too many times, we were mistaken as twins. We looked like each other except I was blond while she was red. She was outgoing where I preferred to be inside the house. I was shy where she was outspoken.

She was older than a few months. Strangely enough, we got along perfectly. Someone once told me that our eyes, the things they spoke or rather its depth held this wisdom or indescribable thing about them.

I thought of her smile. Although she was an outgoing and athletic person, she had an odd smile. A smile that no one could forget. A smile that soothes people.

She had to be okay. She was just there for precaution. That her cousin was safe. She couldn't have been hurt. Not the way my parents were. So hurt that…

No, I shake my head at that thought.

Kairi was strong. If anything were to happen she'd be alright. She was pretty, confident, stubborn but friendly. She was sweet. A best friend, a sister she never had. I cherished her. I love her. She was always there for me. Like the time when other kids bullied me, I remember her threatening them, and chasing them all around. She'd dry my tears.

God, I already miss her.

I just wished it was just some nightmare that I would wake up.

But it wasn't a nightmare nor was it a dream.

This was truth. This was reality.

I was at the hospital. I offered reassuring words to Aunt as uncle talked to the doctor. I saw Sora's mother talking with a doctor. I dimly remember the two together earlier. Kairi mentioned the two of them will be going home together. He was waiting for her. I distantly remembered Sora turning Riku's offer down saying, he'd be waiting for Kairi.

Not him too. Was Sora hurt too? I hoped not.

I remembered the strange eccentric boy who cherished Kairi. He was odd. He preferred being in the background, watching but somehow causing mayhem when it was too dull for his taste. But more than anyone, he was the one who made Kairi smile more than anyone.

When that jerk of a sleazebag Setzer dumped her, I remember trying to cheer her up. She smiled, but I could tell back then that she was forcing herself to be strong; so that I wouldn't worry for her. She was down for a few days. Then this strange boy that Kairi used to say as 'annoying' changed her. He was able to light a smile on her face when no one could. A feat that everyone struggled to do but failed to achieve.

I was jealous of him then. I, who had known her for years, who loved her, tried hard to comfort her and yet, this boy out of nowhere tells her a couple of things and erased her sadness like it wasn't there to begin with.

I knew him, he was famous. He was a classmate in some of my art subjects. When I first saw him interact, I thought he was a strange eccentric airhead. Turns out I was wrong. I talked with him for a couple of times.

Turns out, people misunderstood him. But far too often, he didn't attend. Sometimes, he just riles people up for the sake of boredom and just often got sent to the office.

His eyes were deep. He saw something that people didn't see. Kairi saw it in him. She understood him like he understood her.

I hope he's okay.

No. I have to be positive.

I looked at aunt, holding her hand in reassurance.

Who was I to talk? I hated hospitals. It reminded me of that day. The smell, the whites, nurses and doctors, I hate it. They all frighten me. I'm surprised myself that I didn't get a seizure by being here. Being in this place just reminds me of that day.

I remember their closed eyes, that they'll never open them again.

No. Kairi's strong. I tell myself again.

Then I heard it.

Operation.

The words rang in my head, echoing like no end.

She was being operated on. I felt cold all over my body when the doctor just had given off those words.

It was too much. I was panicking, my breath fell short, everything felt unreal. It was a lie. Kairi's got to be okay. She was the stronger one.

Suffocating.

Before I knew it, I ran. Outside, my mind all but screamed.

When I got out, I felt tears. It flowed.

No, this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Namine," my uncle called me. He opened his arms. I cried in his arms. He patted me, soothed me.

He said that Kairi was going to be okay. He told me to calm down, that everything was going to be okay. He counted. One, two, three… "Calm down," was his words. I tried to calm myself down. A few minutes passed; there was nothing but his warm arms around me and the chilly air outside the hospital.

We waited for hours before the doctor spoke to us again. I held my breath hoping she's alive and well. "She's okay and well," those were his good news. We all cried. What was important was the fact she was okay. That's better than anything.

She was injured, but nothing too serious that was to worry. It was probably due to Sora. After all, the guy took most of the damage; luckily, he too didn't suffer any sever damage.

I felt relieved again.

There was a drunken an eighteen-wheeler truck driver. It was a miracle that they survived.

Then it came, the bad news. News I didn't want to hear.

There was a tear in her eyes. It was probably caused when, a glass hit her eyes. The doctor reassured us it was going to be okay. There was a donor. Kairi will go through another operation, one where there was a small risk.

I looked at the sky and wished that she's going to be okay.

* * *

**An:** Done! All done in a single day. Ugh, now I understand what people meant when you write things and it ends up different! I hope you like it. Please do tell me what you think. Criticisms, suggestions, and comments are all welcome! So press that button and tell me what you think.


End file.
